A radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter, referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE: Registered Trademark)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been studied in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Furthermore, as a radio access method and a radio access network technology for a fifth-generation cellular system, the 3GPP is conducting a technical study of LTE-Advanced Pro which is an enhanced technology of and New Radio Technology (NR) which is a new radio access technology, and is formulating standards for the technologies (NPL 1).
The fifth-generation cellular system requires three anticipated scenarios for services: enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB) which realizes high-speed, high-capacity transmission, Ultra-Reliable and Low Latency Communication (URLLC) which realizes low-latency, high-reliability communication, and massive Machine Type Communication (mMTC) that allows a large number of machine type devices to be connected in a system such as Internet of Things (IoT).
Furthermore, for NR, communication using different subcarrier spacings is being studied (NPL 2). Terminal apparatuses are required to determine which of the different subcarrier spacings to be used to communicate with a base station apparatus.